This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. INVITED SPEAKER: GA Johnson, Image-Based Phenotyping, World Molecular Imaging Congress, September 23, Montreal, Canada Invited Speaker GA Johnson, ILSI/CIVM Workshop on Imaging in Safety, Organizer/Speaker: Imaging in Safety Assessment, Washington, DC, Dec 1-2, 2009 GA Johnson, MR Microscopy, ETH/Zurich Switzerland, Visiting Professor, March 23, 2010 GA Johnson, Waxholm Space-An Update, Digital Atlasing Task Force, Edinburgh, Scotland, March 26, 2010 2nd INCF Congress of Neuroinformatics, Pilsen, Czech Republic, September 6-8, 2009, Pilsen, Czech Republic: G. A. Johnson, A. Badea, J. Brandenburg, P. Burstein, G. Cofer, B. Fubara, C. Gustafson, S. Liu, and J. Nissanov, Waxholm Space: Target Volumes for A Standard Coordinate System for the Mouse Brain G Allan Johnson, Multimodal Neuroimaging summer workshop, July 24-25, 2009, Carnegie Mellon University, Pittsburgh, PA AS CO-AUTHOR SM Johnston, GA Johnson, CT Badea, GPU-based iterative reconstruction with total variation minimization for micro-CT, SPIE Medical Imaging, February 13-18, 2010, San Diego, CA, SPIE poster# 7622-115 ISMRM 19th Scientific Meeting, May 7-13, 2010, Stockholm, Sweden --- J. Veraart, B. T. Antonsen, I. Blockx, W. Van Hecke, Y. Jiang, G. A. Johnson, A. Van Der Linden, T. B. Leergaard, M. Verhoye, and J. Sijbers, Construction of a population based diffusion tensor image atlas of the Sprague Dawley rat brain --- P. Pandit, Y. Qi, K. F. King, G. A. Johnson, High-field MRI for Non-invasive Preclinical Imaging in Free-breathing Mice --- P. Pandit, S. M. Johnston, Y. Qi, J. Story, B. Hollister, G. A. Johnson, Multi-modal Assessment of Longitudinal Growth of Liver Metastases in a Mouse Model of Colon Carcinoma S.K. O'Leary-Moore;S.E. Parnell;E.A. Godin;G.A. Johnson;M. Styner;I. Oguz;F. Budin;Y. Jiang;D.B. Dehart;K.K. Sulik, Magnetic resonance microscopy and diffusion tensor imaging define stage-dependent changes in brain morphology after prenatal ethanol exposure in mice, symposium presentation, Annual Scientific Meeting of the Research Society on Alcoholism 2010, June 15, 2010, San Diego, CA. Bj[unreadable]rnar T. Antonsen, Yi Jiang, Jelle Veraart, Yvette C. van Dongen, Hong Qu, Yvonne K. Urbach, Kerstin Raber, Huu P. Nguyen, Jan Sijbers, Stephan von H[unreadable]rsten, G. Allan Johnson, and Trygve B. Leergaard, Altered ex vivo diffusion MRI in basal ganglia of transgenic Huntington's disease rats, 7th Forum of European Neuroscience, July 3-7, 2010, Amsterdam, The Netherlands. Cristian T. Badea, Samuel M. Johnston, Yi Qi, G. Alan Johnson, 4D micro-CT for Small Animal Imaging, First CT meeting The First International Meeting on Image Formation in X-Ray Computed Tomography June 6-9, 2010, Fort Douglas/Olympic Village, Salt Lake City, UT Christakis Constantinides, Nikolas Aristokleous, G. Allan Johnson, Dimitris Perperidis, #1125: Static and dynamic cardiac modeling: initial strides and results towards a quantitatively accurate mechanical heart model, accepted for presentation at IEEE International Symposium on Biomedical Imaging (ISBI), April 14-17, 2010, Rotterdam, The Netherlands. Poster Session TH-PS4: Cardiac Imaging and Analysis O'Leary-Moore, S. K., Godin, E. A., Parnell, S.E., Dehart, D.B., Ament, J.J., Khan, A., Pecevich, S., Styner, M.A., Jiang, Y., Johnson, G.A. &Sulik, K.K, High resolution imaging-based characterization of ethanol-induced dysmorphology in an FASD animal model. Presented at the NIAAA Trainee Workshop, New Orleans, LA, 2009 O'Leary-Moore, S. K., Godin, E. A., Parnell, S.E., Dehart, D.B., Ament, J.J., Johnson, G.A., Styner, M.A., &Sulik, K.K. (2009) Effects of acute gestational day 10 ethanol exposure on the developing mouse brain: A high-resolution magnetic resonance microscopy study. Alcoholism: Clin &Exp Research, 33(S1): 132A. O'Leary-Moore, S.K., Godin, E.A., Parnell, S.E., Johnson, G.A., Jiang, Y., Styner, M, Dehart, D.B., Ament, J.A., Pecevich, S., Khan, A.A., &Sulik, K.K. (August 2009) Examination of ethanol-induced craniofacial and central nervous system dysmorphology in an animal model using high resolution magnetic resonance microscopy and diffusion tensor imaging. Presented at the David Smith Conference on Malformations and Morphogenesis. Philadelphia, PA. Research Society on Alcoholism (RSA) 32nd Annual RSA Scientific Conference, June 20 - 24, 2009 San Diego CA --- EA Godin, SK O'Leary-Moore, AA Khan, SE Parnell, DB Dehart, MA Styner, GA Johnson, KK Sulik, High-resolution magnetic resolution imaging of fetal mice highlights intra-litter variation in ethanol-induced dysmorphology --- S.K. O'Leary-Moore, E.A. Godin, S.E. Parnell, D.B. Dehart, J.J. Ament, G.A. Johnson, M. Styner, K.K. Sulik, Effects of acute gestational day 10 ethanol exposure on the developing mouse brain: A high-resolution magnetic resonance microscopy study Bradford A. Perez, A. Paiman Ghafoori, Samuel M. Johnston, Laura B. Jeffords Yongbaek Kim, Cristian T. Badea, G. Allan Johnson, David G. Kirsch, Dissecting the mechanism of tumor response to radiation therapy with primary lung cancers in mice, American Society for Therapeutic Radiology and Oncology (ASTRO) annual meeting, November 1-5, 2009, Chicago, IL. Ergys Subashi, Anastasiya Batrachenkl, Yi Qi, Prachi Pandit, Jennifer Story, Ketan Ghaghada, G. Allan Johnson, High-Resolution Magnetic Resonance Angiography in Mouse Tumor Models, poster presented at 2009 Duke Cancer Center Annual Meeting, October 5, 2009, Nasher Museum, Durham, NC